Pac-Man kinda
by TheKopp3Katt
Summary: Pac-Man finds himself in a situation he'd rather not be in, how will things turn out? All types of criticism is greatly appreciated to help better myself as a writer! Hopefully this story doesn't bore you, or isn't painful to read. Rated T for safety.


**Pac-Man... kinda.**

**~Disclaimer~**

**Not sure if this is really needed but whatever, here it is.**

**I do NOT own the rights to Pac-Man or any other NamcoBandai produt or whatnot.**

**(Think that's how it goes)**

**A.N:**

**This doesn't take place in the new series' world, sorta takes place in ol' the Pac-Land arcade/T.V show world.**

**Uhmm... also, take out Sue and make Pinky a female.**

**First story I've written and re-written (with a little help) and first story to be posted on .**

**All types of criticism is welcomed, I need to become a better writer and you all can help me with that!**

**(Also my word doesn't have spell checker or that grammar thingy :( so things might not be that pretty.)**

**More stories might be posted... MIGHT.**

**1st POV (Pman)**

**Dunno where I went with this thing... eh.**

**:Story:**

**Third Draft**

Fatigue, fear, and adrenaline courses through my tiring body as I sprint through the halls of the Maze. "Where are you, Pac-Puss!?" echoes a venomous voice from what seems like every corner, taking a few swift glances to my six, I continue my sprint. Dashing about a few corners, I stop with trying to watch my back as I focus all my attention back to my front, not expecting a blur of pink sliding out from behind the corner to my right, cutting me off causing me to stumble backwards. "Thought you could hide?" spits the pink ghost, with a slightly noticeable English accent, almost as if she was deeply offended. Stammering, I'm unable to form any coherent thought through my mouth.

"Sssh..." she whispers, silencing me with her ghostly "finger" to my lips. "Don't worry Paccy, I'm not going to attack you." soon after she pulls her finger away and pushes my back on the wall to my left, eliciting a gasp from myself. Shivers and goosebumps tickle my body as she blows her cool breath onto my ear, "You know we're _alone _right?" slowly shaking my head to her question she replies "Well we are." with a new found flirtatious tone. "Oh... okay" is all I'm able to mutter, "We have the whole Maze to _ourselves_" she holds out the last word and softly rubs against me to drive the point across. Now realizing her change in attitude I begin wondering to myself if chasing me to the Maze was just some scheme of hers to get us into solitude.

"Did you hear me?" she distracts me from my thoughts and I simply nod my head to her. Smirking she begins to push against me even more, "Wanna have some _fun_?" she says while giving me a playful wink on saying "fun". Her saying that, makes me think, questions buzz, "Is it possible?" "A Pac-Person and a Ghost?" "How would it work?" etc... Shaking those thoughts from my head my stern reply is quick "You know the answer.". Pinky gives me an aggravated look shouting "Forget her!" she pulls away "What makes _HER _so special?! You'd be much better off with me and you know it!" giving a cross sigh I tell her "She's my wife, I'm not going to defile our love for a moment of blind lust!" "Blind lust!? So you think I can't be committed!? I can be just as committed as her if not more!".

Clenching my fists, I stare her down "I think it's time you leave." Pinky gives an expression of pure offense "Are you-"

**"LEAVE!"**

Giving me a dirty scowl she turns and heads off "Fine, but this isn't over..."

Once I'm sure she's gone I get off the wall and begin to leave the Maze, heading home.

**Terrible? Good? Great?**

**Let me know!**

**I'm also thinking about making some sort prequel to this to maybe kinda explain things... if they need explaining... eh.**

**MIGHT... keep that in mind though! I MIGHT do more stories not sure... or upload re-writes of older stories I have on paper.**

**Try to review truthfully, if it sucks it sucks, if it rocks it rocks.**

**Pac-Man... kinda. V0.3**

**Third Draft**

**+-K. Katt-+**


End file.
